deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
There are several vehicle types featured in Dead Island. Most of them can be used by the Heroes when needed and are listed below. Truck Information A truck is a light motor vehicle with an open-top rear cargo area (bed). (See the ''Pickup truck'' Wikipedia article for more information.) Trucks can be found all around the island. A red truck spawns at the Lifeguard Tower once the quest "Lazarus Rising" is completed. Plates read "D34D 1574ND" which is leet-speak for "DEAD ISLAND". Though it's most common in the Resort area, a white truck can spawn on a bridge in the city of Moresby. However, this truck can not be driven for more than a quarter mile. Features *4 seat capacity: 1 driver, 1 passenger, 2 passengers in the back *Moderately vulnerable *Fast *Good for transporting goods, up to four items can be placed in the bed. Locations *The Lifeguard Tower *The Lighthouse *Crashed into Jeannine's bungalow where Roger and Jessica Nelson are (still drivable) *Two can be found inside the garages at both Gas Stations *One can be found by the entrance to the Diamond Beach south of the Lighthouse Armored Truck Information This huge armored truck was used for carrying cash to different banks in Banoi. This truck is obtained during the quest "Born to Be Wild" by taking it from the Royal Palms Resort garage. It is exclusive to the Resort area, though two trucks do make an appearance in the city. After the Hero drives back to the Lifeguard Tower, it becomes temporarily unusable. The player eventually has to drive the truck again in "Misery Wagon" and take it to Earl at the Old Marina Workshop so that it can be reinforced. The Hero then drives to Moresby where it becomes unusable but it seen as a display in the Church's parking lot. Eventually, the Hero has to drive back to the Lifeguard Tower and bring food to John Sinamoi and other survivors. After the Hero first enters the Jungle, the truck is unavailable for the rest of the game; however, there have been reports of it still appearing. It seems that with the Bloodbath Arena dlc, the van is available in front of the tunnel to be used in the area of the resort after all their missions (need confirmation) Features *Slow compared to other vehicles *Can take massive amount of damage *6 seats *Unbreakable windshields Locations *In the Hotel during "Born to Be Wild" *At the Lifeguard Tower during "Misery Wagon" Also in front of the tunnel to the arena Lobby Pickup Information A light pickup truck is a vehicle that is found in Moresby. One can tell it is different than the truck found in the resort because it is a different car model. The pickup is extremely rare and hard to find unless one knows where to look. It is also not so good to use due to the all the streets being blocked or crowded in Moresby. It is exclusive to Moresby. Features *1 driver, 1 passenger seat, 3 spaces in the back *Weak *Good for transporting goods *Medium speed Locations * The Moresby Gas Station * The Pump Station Jeep Information The Jeep is found in the Jungle and Laboratory areas. It is mainly used to get around quickly in the Jungle area. The Jeep is probably the fastest vehicle in the whole game - but also the most vulnerable to firearms due to the absence of a roof. It is exclusive to the Jungle and Laboratory areas. Features *1 driver, 4 passengers *Off-road ability *Good for transporting goods and passengers *Resistant to zombies (but not to Jungle Muggers' fire) *Potentially fast Locations *The entrance of the Jungle *Near the East gate of the River Village *Near the crashed bus in the Jungle *Overpass Camp *Near Mowen's Boat at the Laboratory *West of the Laboratory's entrance Tips *All vehicles are marked by a yellow steering wheel on your mini-map. *All the vehicles are Right-Hand Drive. *Sometimes it is best to get in the vehicle when standing at the passenger's door. Aim towards the driver's seat and press the Use button. The Hero will quickly teleport to the driver's seat. (May not work with some vehicle types.) *Do not attempt to enter or exit a vehicle while in motion, this could result in death. *Do not stand in front or behind of a moving vehicle, this could also result in death. *Vehicles can be used for cover and act as a place to jump to when surrounded by undead, though some zombies will climb up after you. *It is best to turn the steering wheel in the direction one wants to go before accelerating, as the steering can be turned in each direction in a stopped position. *When traveling in the Jungle, it is highly recommended to have all passengers use Auto Rifles so that they may fire from the inside of the vehicle in case they get surrounded or the driver dies due to the lack of protection. *It's advised to never drive over Suiciders with the front of vehicles since they will detonate, potentially destroying the vehicle with the player and any passengers inside (except in Dead Island: Riptide). Instead, the player should hit them with the rear of the vehicle. Category:Gameplay Category:Vehicles